The use of wood, plastic or metal to protect a window during a storm is well known in the prior art. Typically, during a storm, the protective panel is placed over a window or door of a structure and attached by using nails or screws. However, the use of nails or screws often prevents the panels from being removed from the structure in a quick and easy manner.
To overcome this problem, several solutions have been developed. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,702 to Scribner discloses a building fixture protection apparatus having protective panels and means to quickly connect and disconnect the protective panels from outside the building, such as windows and doors. U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,884 to Jaycox et al. discloses a locking assembly for retaining a pair of shutters in a closed position during inclement weather that allows for quick locking and unlocking of the pair of shutters from inside the building.